Camp Half-Blood
Category:Zicoihno '''Camp Half-Blood' is a Greek demigod training facility located on the Long Island Sound and is directed by the god Dionysus, whom the campers call "Mr. D," and Chiron, a Centaur who is the activities director. It is also the Greek counterpart of Camp Jupiter, a Roman camp in San Francisco, California. The camp has magical borders, which are enforced by the Golden Fleece, found by the satyr Grover Underwood, the Cyclops Tyson, and demigods Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue, and Annabeth Chase. Stolen from Polyphemus' island, it was placed on Thalia's pine tree, ensuring that no monsters could get into camp. The Fleece stays on the tree, guarded by the dragon Peleus, its magical powers protecting the camp from monsters and invaders. The camp is described as being the only safe place for half-bloods, although in The Heroes of Olympus series it is revealed that there is a similar camp for Roman demigods – Camp Jupiter, located in San Francisco. The half-bloods live in cabins (one for each Olympian; later, many more cabins were added later for minor gods and goddesses on after Percy's request in The Last Olympian), and eat at the dining pavilion. There is also an archery field, a sword fighting arena, a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, an armory, and the Big House. The camp's cover name is Delphi Strawberry Service, a reference to the name of the Oracle of Delphi. Address Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York 11954 The camp is in Montauk, at the end of Long Island. Percy, his mother Sally Jackson, and Grover drive from their cabin at the beach in Montauk. It does not take them very long to get to camp. Besides, the two Jacksons frequently go on vacation to Montauk, where Sally and Poseidon met. However, the Camp is located on the North Shore of Long Island, referenced many times in the books, while Montauk is located on the South Shore. This makes the camp's true location uncertain. Percy also says that the part of Long Island beach that the camp is invisible to mortals, except the ones who can see through the Mist. Monsters and mortals can not enter, unless permitted from the inside. The address, 3.141, is believed to have originated from the number pi, which is named after the Greek letter. The main entrance of the camp is through Half-Blood Hill, as mentioned in The Lightning Thief. History The first six students were brought to Chiron to train by Apollo back in Ancient Greece. Their names were Aeneas, who fought for Troy in the Trojan War, the first Jason, who captained the Argo, Achilles, who was dipped in the Styx, Atalanta, who was a renowned Huntress, Asclepius, Apollo's son, who went on to become the immortal god of medicine, and the first Perseus, who would kill Medusa. According to various camp members, the camp has trained some very famous figures since then, including a few United States Presidents like George Washington, son of Athena. Camp Half-Blood started out in Ancient Greece at the foot of Mount Pelion, which was Chiron's home. As it grew in size, he had to move to the base of Mount Olympus, and one day Apollo showed up with a horde of satyrs to help demigods find their way to the training camp. Through the ages, Camp Half-Blood has moved with the gods and the core of Western Civilization. It is a sanctuary for demigods, but before there were magical borders, things were a lot more dangerous. One night in Ancient Greece, a massive monster army stormed the camp, which was almost wiped from history that day. The next morning, the gods granted Camp Half-Blood magical borders that have stayed there ever since.Five years before Percy arrived at the camp, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, came close to dying on the border, willing to sacrifice herself to allow her friends, Annabeth, Luke Castellan and Grover, to reach the safety of the camp. In her dying moments, her father Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree, sustaining her life-force within it. Her tree's position on the border enabled her spirit to strengthen the borders of the camp. She later returned to human form and joined the Hunters of Artemis. It is also mentioned in The Demigod Files that before the camp had magical borders, it was guarded by the Bronze Dragon about 15 years before it became defective and disappeared into the woods. It is said that the bronze dragon was an offering of the Hephaestus cabin to their father, and that it protected the camp for approximately a decade before getting lost. The East and the West According to Chiron, the Greek desecration of Troy was what split demigods apart in the first place. Aeneas, the first Roman demigod and son of Venus/Aphrodite, was the last surviving prince of Troy. He fled to Italy, where the Latins (the ancestors of the Romans) lived. Aeneas was the first Roman demigod, and he was soon followed by many others. These Romans later lived in the West of North America, reputedly in the Bay Area of California. Later on, during the 1860s, the Romans, living in the Bay Area, fought with the Greeks, who were, even then, living at the camp. This was the deadliest conflict between the Greeks and the Romans, although many other wars took place between the two sides. Unification The following winter after the events of The Last Olympian, new demigods show up at Camp Half-Blood. During a field trip for a juvenile detention facility, the "Wilderness School", three storm spirits attack a satyr protector, Gleeson Hedge, and three demigods. Annabeth Chase, a prominent camper at the camp, along with Butch rescue these three demigods. One is revealed to be the son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez, and another is revealed to be the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper McLean. However, it is the revelation of the third demigods identity that shocks everyone the most: the new demigod, a son of Jupiter named Jason Grace, is the brother of Thalia Grace. However, he keeps calling the gods by their Roman names. He is given a quest, along with Leo and Piper to save Hera, who has been trapped by the giants. After the quest in The Lost Hero, the Roman camp's existence is discovered by the Greeks because of Jason, and these two camps will have to unite to fight the Giants, Gaea's most terrible children, who threaten the very roots of Western Civilization itself, Greece. Camp Grounds Divine Cabins There were originally twelve cabins (all the Olympian gods except for Hades and minor gods) but after the Second Titan War, Percy made the gods promise to claim all their children and for the minor gods to have more respect, so now there are twenty cabins in total, one honoring each god or goddess (Minors included). Some of the cabins include Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, and Artemis (Though it is only used when the Hunters come to camp), the cabins of Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, and Hecate being the latest additions. This makes in total twenty cabins. It is also thought that more cabins and shrines are to be added. Hera's cabin is an honorary one as a courtesy to Hera, as she's the queen of the gods, even is she has no demigod offspring. Artemis' cabin is also honorary because she is one of the maiden/virgin goddesses, but does sometimes play host to her Huntresses. The cabins honoring Zeus and Poseidon are supposed to be empty, but Percy Jackson and his Cyclops half-brother Tyson (occasionally) occupy Poseidon's cabin, and Thalia Grace used to occupy Zeus' cabin, before she joined Artemis' Hunters to prevent her from being the child of the prophecy, and Jason Grace now occupies the cabin until he gets back to his rightful home. There is no temple to Hades, as he is not an Olympian God, as with Hestia, who has her own hearth. After The Last Olympian, the layout of the cabins changed dramatically, due to the deal Percy made with the gods. Now, each minor god and Hades (fortunate for Nico di Angelo) have their own cabins which means that the amount of campers will double or triple, to Mr. D's dismay (luckily, by this time, Zeus cut his remaining time to 50 years instead of 100.) Also, now the gods are obligated to claim their demigod children by age 13. This will make for a much less crowded Hermes cabin. It is presumed that they are still making cabins. The cabins are now placed in the shape of a Greek Omega (the last letter of the Classic Greek alphabet: Ω). Note: Janus could be counted as one of the minor gods, and is mentioned by Percy Jackson in ''The Last Olympian, but please note that that would make twenty-one cabins and that Janus is a Roman god.'' By the end of The Heroes of Olympus, Jason started planning to give the remaining gods cabins. The Big House The Big House is where the Oracle of Delphi used to live in the attic before Rachel Elizabeth Dare took the Oracle into her own body and told many prophecies starting in the Heroes of Olympus series. It also is the main meeting place for the leaders of the cabins for major problems and ideas before any quests. Dionysus and Chiron enjoy playing pinochle on the front porch, the greatest game invented by man (along with Pac-Man and gladiator fighting) according to Dionysus. Dining Pavilion The dining pavilion is where the campers eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The food served is a diet primary of grapes, cheese, bread, and extra lean, nymph-cut barbecue and you can ask whatever you want to drink (although Coke does not have the same flavor). Each cabin has their own tables and campers are not allowed to sit at a table that is not their cabin's (Annabeth Chase broke this rule to speak with Percy in ''The Battle of the Labyrinth only while talking about the quest.) The tables are covered with a white tablecloth fringed with purple. At the center of the pavilion is the bonfire. It is lit during the dinners. At the beginning of each meal, each cabin takes turns going up to the fire and dropping in a share of their best food as an offering for the gods (because the gods like the smell). Hestia, goddess of the hearth, gets a portion of each offering. Amphitheater The amphitheater has rising tiers of stone benches that curve around the central stage. The benches are as comfortable as move-theater chairs. Camp Store The camp store sells Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, toothbrushes, windchimes - available in Celestial bronze, silver, and seashells that can interpret the voices of prophecy-sprouting trees, packs of Mythomagic cards, and tote bags. Magical Landmarks Grove of Dodona The Grove of Dodona is a grove of sacred oak trees that can actually speak and sometimes even issued prophecies. Cave of the Oracle The cave of the Oracle is where the current oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare resides. The cave walls has paintings of her visions to get a better understanding of them. Outside the cave, there are two torches with a purple curtain covering the entire cave, thereby granting privacy to the person inside. The cave has massive sofas and throw pillows. Camp Borders The camp borders are designed to keep mortals, monsters, bad weather and many other things out of the camp. Only campers, satyrs, gods, some mortals (such as May Castellan and Rachel Elizabeth Dare in The Last Olympian) and monsters who were given the permission by a camper (as Annabeth Chase did to Tyson) may enter through the border (as Grover once told Percy people let monsters in as 'practical jokes' much to Percy's shock). Once, the border was protected by many things, the most notable being a strong copper dragon. In modern times, it is passively — but effectively — defended by the magical barrier generated by Thalia's tree, created by her dad, Zeus, in her dying moments as he took pity on her. In The Sea of Monsters, Thalia's Tree was poisoned by Luke Castellan with elder python venom from the pit of Tartarus. As the tree weakened, so did the strength of the borders. Percy managed to rescue Grover as well as steal the Fleece from Polyphemus the Cyclops. The Fleece healed Thalia's tree and restored Thalia to her original body while leaving the tree in place. The Fleece is guarded by the dragon Peleus. During The Demigod Files, which took place about a few weeks after the Battle of the Labyrinth took place, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Charles Beckendorf, and Silena Beauregard found the Myrmekes - ancient Greek ants the size of a terrier carrying the head of mechanical bronze dragon. The marks of the head digging on the ground revealed a massive crater with the neck of the bronze dragon. Annabeth reattached the dragon's head and led the dragon to help rescue Beckendorf, who was captured by the ants. The dragon then went berserk and Beckendorf worked with Percy to shut it down. Then it was fixed by Leo Valdez in The Lost Hero and used on the quest to rescue Hera from Porphyrion, although it was destroyed at the home of King Midas and the remaining parts were taken back to Bunker 9. Thalia's Pine Tree and The Golden Fleece Years ago when Annabeth, Thalia, and Luke were attempting to make it across the border to Camp Half-Blood (while being pursued by monsters) Thalia made her last stand which allowed Annabeth and Luke to cross over. As Thalia lay dying, her father Zeus transformed her into a pine tree which acted as a border between the camp and monsters. In events prior to The Sea of Monsters, Luke poisoned the tree with venom from the Elder Python weakening the barriers. In order to heal the tree a quest was called for to recover the Golden Fleece. The Fleece worked so well that it healed Thalia herself bringing her back into a demigod form. The tree now serves no actual purpose except as a monument to Thalia it is the Fleece that keeps the barrier working. The Athena Parthenos Training Grounds Armory This is where the campers get their weapons. It is a big metal shed around the side of Athena's cabin. In The Lost Hero, Annabeth helped Piper choose her weapon, which is later a dagger named Katoptris, there. It has quite a large collection of swords, spears, clubs and even shotguns. Every camper gets a weapon, but the Hephaestus' cabin makes their own. The armory is confused as the camp forge. Climbing Wall The lava wall, a climbing wall, is said to pour lava out for an “extra challenge”. If the camper does not get to the top quickly the walls clash together and the camper's clothes are soaked with lava (actually torn to only threads). Sword Fighting Arena The Sword Fighting Area is where campers go to duel and practice with different weapons of their choice. It is between the cabins and the Armory. There are straw dummies in Greek armor scattered around the room and training swords. Archery Field The Archery Field is where Archery classes are taught. Volleyball Court Tinkering Camp Forge There are white marble columns lining walls stained with soot. Chimneys on the roof pump smoke over a gable with carvings of gods and monsters. The forge is located at the edge of a stream, with waterwheels spinning bronze gears. Always, campers hear machinery working, fires crackling, and the sound of hammers against metal. Inside are tables full of projects and weapons, and there was also a big wall map of the camp, used to plan traps to catch the bronze dragon. Hephaestus' children are often, or always, working in the forges. Arts & Crafts Center There are skeins of naturally dyed yarn, easels with stretched canvases, blocks of marble and clay, and all the tools and paints demigods could ask for. The Arts and Crafts Center is the favorite place of Athena's children who could sculpt, paint, weave, and do ceramics, but it is open to everyone to embrace their artistic side. Bunker 9 Bunker Nine was created by the children of Hephaestus. It was also the location where the flying ship Argo II was built. It can only be opened by fire. The first person to discover its location in a long time was Leo Valdez. One of the things currently housed in it is the remains of James Dean's Porsche 550 Spyder Wild Places Grove of the Council of Cloven Elders Pegasus Stables This is where they store the pegasi (and horses), like Blackjack, Percy's black pegasus. Percy can read the pegasi (and all equestrian's) minds since his father created the horses. The Demeter cabin is in charge of the pegasi riding lessons, but Aphrodite's cabin helps every now and then. Every few times, some demigod(s) would take pegasi lessons from one of the other demigods from Aphrodite's cabin. It is also shown that Chiron does not like the stables very much. Myrmeke's Lair The Myrmeke Hill is at first thought to be a myth, until Percy, Annabeth Chase, Silena, and Charles Beckendorf found it. Beckendorf was captured by myrmekes and Percy, Annabeth and Silena activated the Bronze Dragon, later named Festus, to rescue him. It is located on the North-West side of the woods. It has many nests down to the Earth's core that are stocked with larva, metal, and lots of armor. Geysers Strawberry Fields The Forest The woods are where dryads live and monsters were stocked. It is known as a dangerous place, and no one should ever go there unless they were armed or with a companion. The campers play capture-the-flag in the woods every Friday and sometimes hunt for monsters to fight as training, such as when Quintus brought scorpions from Triple G Ranch. It is often mentioned in Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Other Locations In Camp Half-Blood Canoe Lake Half-Blood Hill Maenad Party Area Zeus' Fist Zeus's Fist is a cluster of rocks that look like Zeus' Fist. In "The Battle of The Labyrinth, Annabeth and Percy inadvertently discover that Zeus' Fist is actually an entrance (or exit depending on how you look at it) into The Labyrinth. The possibility of Luke using this results in a quest. After The Labyrinth was destroyed the cluster still remained though it serves no actual purpose Euros Creek Zephyros Creek The Beach Camp Traditions The camp has several traditions derived from its Greek roots. Winners and victors are given laurel wreaths and paraded around camp. More poignantly, anytime a camper goes on a quest, their siblings/cabin mates weave them a funeral shroud in case their sibling does not survive — if the camper has no siblings, another cabin may volunteer to do it, should they return victorious, they get to burn the shroud. But the most prominent tradition is the camp beads. At the end of every summer session, the senior counselors vote on the biggest event of the summer and paint it on the bead: *''The Lightning Thief ''- A black bead with a green trident. Percy Jackson's first year. *''The Sea of Monsters ''- A bead symbolizing a little image of the Golden Fleece. Percy's second year. * , Counseler of Cabin 3]]The Titan's Curse - There was no bead. The events of this book took place in the same year as The Sea of Monsters, during the winter. *''The Battle of the Labyrinth'' - An intricately designed maze to represent the Labyrinth. Percy's third year. *''The Last Olympian'' - The Empire State Building with the names of the deceased in tiny Greek letters around it in a miniature border. Percy's fourth year. *''The Lost Hero'' - There is no bead. The events of the book take place in the same year as The Last Olympian, only during the winter, just a few months after Percy's birthday (August 18th) at the end of the book. There are five beads on Annabeth's necklace at the start of The Lightning Thief, from years taking place prior to the books. The ones described are Thalia's tree, a centaur in a prom dress — ("...now that ''was a weird summer..."), and a Greek trireme on fire. Percy interrupts Annabeth in her explanation so the last two beads are not described. Because Luke arrived the same year as Annabeth, it can be assumed he had the same set. A game of capture the flag is played every Friday from 6:00 (PM) to 9:00 (PM). The boundary is the creek and often teams use the pile of rocks named 'Zeus' Fist'. Whenever the Hunters of Artemis come to the camp, there is a game of capture the flag and all campers participate in helping out. It is said that even the Aphrodite children go around offering to straighten peoples armor. Normally this cabin would sit on the side lines and cheer. In ''The Titan's Curse it is stated that the Hunters have won 56 times in a row. On a deleted scene of The Lightning Thief, Percy is thrown to the lake as a tradition for newcomers. It is done after the Hermes cabin does a chant and "a series of hand-gestures I didn't understand any better than the words" as Percy described them. Notable Campers Canon , Counseler of Cabin 1]] *Percy Jackson - Demigod son of Poseidon, dating Annabeth Chase, nicknamed 'Seaweed Brain' by Annabeth. *Annabeth Chase - Demigod daughter of Athena, dating Percy Jackson, nicknamed 'Wise girl' by Percy, Architect of Olympus. *Grover Underwood - Satyr, seeker of Pan, Lord of the Wild, and newest member of the Council of Cloven Elders. Dating Juniper Grover is nicknamed Goat-boy by his two best friends, Percy and Annabeth. *Thalia Grace - Demigod daughter of Zeus; became a Hunter of Artemis after the death of the previous leader, Zoë Nightshade during the events of The Titan's Curse during the winter solstice Olympian Council. She was turned into a pine tree for seven years. *Rachel Elizabeth Dare - A mortal with the ability to see through the Mist. She became the new Oracle during the events of The Last Olympian *Clarisse La Rue - Demigod daughter of Ares and the leader of Ares' Cabin; dating Chris Rodriguez *Chris Rodriguez - Demigod Son of Hermes. Clarisse's boyfriend after he had been saved by Dionysus from the Labyrinth when he went mad. *Nico di Angelo - Demigod son of Hades; younger brother of Bianca di Angelo. Mortal mother: Maria di Angelo (deceased). He is not always at camp. Will Solace's boyfriend. First demigod to visit Camp Jupiter. *Charles Beckendorf - Demigod son of Hephaestus, former leader of Cabin 9 and boyfriend of Silena Beauregard (deceased). *Silena Beauregard - Demigod daughter of Aphrodite and girlfriend of Charles Beckendorf. She was also good friends with Clarisse and was one of the best equestrians. She was a spy for Kronos (deceased). *Jason Grace - Demigod son of Jupiter (Roman name for Zeus); Thalia's younger brother. Most of his memories were stolen by Hera, but he is recovering them gradually. He is really from camp Jupiter. Dating Piper. *Piper McLean - Demigod daughter of Aphrodite. Has the ability to charmspeak. Becomes head of Aphrodite's Cabin at the end of The Lost Hero, taking the place of Drew, the previous cabin leader. Dating Jason. *Leo Valdez - Demigod son of Hephaestus; he has the power of pyrokinesis (a power not seen for almost a hundred years). At the end of The Lost Hero becomes the head counselor of the Hephaestus cabin which Jake Mason happily handed over. *Connor Stoll - Demigod son of Hermes; younger brother of Travis. Co-head of the Hermes cabin with his brother after Luke's betrayal to the camp. *Travis Stoll - Demigod son of Hermes; older brother of Connor. Co-head of Hermes cabin with his brother after Luke's betrayal to the camp. *Katie Gardner - Demigod daughter of Demeter. *Clovis - Demigod son of Hypnos. and leader of Hypnos' Cabin. *Butch - Demigod son of Iris. He is the camp's best equestrian and has a rainbow tattoo on his arm. Head counselor for Iris' cabin. *Tyson - Percy's younger brother and Cyclops son of Poseidon; friends with Annabeth, Percy (even though they're brothers), and anyone else except Percy's demigod enemies. Now general of Poseidon's Cyclops army. * Will Solace - Demigod son of Apollo; current head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Nico dI Angelo's boyfriend. Great with healing medicine, especially when Annabeth was wounded in battle by Ethan Nakamura. *Lee Fletcher - Demigod son of Apollo; former head counselor of Apollo's cabin (deceased). *Michael Yew - Demigod son of Apollo; former head counselor of Apollo's cabin (presumed deceased). *Jake Mason - Demigod son of Hephaestus; former head counselor of Hephaestus cabin; gave his position of counselor of Hephaestus cabin to Leo Valdez at the end of The Lost Hero because of his injuries. *Drew Tanaka - Demigod daughter of Aphrodite; has the ability to charmspeak; second counselor of Aphrodite's cabin after the death of Silena Beauregard. She is forced to resign after being challenge by Piper for head of the cabin. *Nyssa - Demigod daughter of Hephaestus. *Pollux - Demigod son of Dionysus. Head counselor of Dionysus' cabin. Twin brother of Castor. *Castor - Demigod son of Dionysus. Twin brother of Pollux (deceased). *Lacy - Demigod daughter of Aphrodite. *Mitchell - Demigod son of Aphrodite. *Harley - Demigod son of Hephaestus. *Malcolm - Demigod son of Athena. Co-Cabin Leader to Annabeth. *Lou Ellen- Demigod daughter of Hecate. Head Counselor of Hecate's Cabin. *Luke Castellan - Demigod son of Hermes. Luke was the head of Hermes cabin until he deserted camp to join Kronos by the end of The Lightning Thief. He serves as a major antagonist for Percy and his friends during the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Hero of the Great Prophecy (deceased). Fanon *Francesca Adams - Daughter of Achelois. *Peppermint Sweets - Daughter of Persephone. *Sigrún - A Valkyrie. *Aristaeus - Demigod son of Apollo, and Counselor of the Valkyrie Cabin. Camp Counselors ﻿﻿The camp has the tradition that the cabin member who has been there the longest becomes counselor. The only ones who can challenge this are cabin members who are older, or have completed the most quests and can challenge the current counselor. Current Counselors *Cabin 1 (Zeus): Jason Grace *Cabin 3 (Poseidon): Percy Jackson *Cabin 4 (Demeter): Miranda Gardiner & Katie Gardner *Cabin 5 (Ares): Sherman Yang *Cabin 6 (Athena): Annabeth Chase *Cabin 7 (Apollo): Will Solace *Cabin 8 (Artemis): Thalia Grace *Cabin 9 (Hephaestus): Leo Valdez *Cabin 10 (Aphrodite): Piper McLean *Cabin 11 (Hermes): Connor & Travis Stoll *Cabin 12 (Dionysus): Pollux *Cabin 13 (Hades): Nico di Angelo *Cabin 14 (Iris): Butch *Cabin 15 (Hypnos): Clovis *Cabin 17 (Nike): Holly & Laurel Victor *Cabin 20 (Hecate): Lou Ellen Camp Counselors are also know as Head Counselors Staff Members *Dionysus - The Camp Director, who is also known as Mr. D. by the campers. He was punished by Zeus (his father) to operate the camp for 100 years because tried to woo an "off limits" wood nymph. Dionysus was also forbidden to grow his own grapes. It was cut down to 50 years following the Second Olympian War. *Chiron - Activity Director and centaur. He is also the healer (just like a human doctor). *Argus - The Security guard at camp. He was created by Hera, as mentioned in The Lost Hero. He is covered with eyes from head to foot. He never speaks, as it is said he has an eye on his tongue. He is the beginning step of every quest as he is the initial driver. *Harpies - Three Harpies serve as "Cleaner Harpies" who would eat any camper that lingers around after noon on the last day of camp. The Harpies also cleaned the dishes with super-hot lava and are also good in mid-town traffic. *Tantalus - An ex-staff member of the camp and Percy's most hated person in "The Sea of Monsters." He was put in the Fields of Punishment for killing his son Pelops and serving him as food to the gods. His punishment in the Fields of Punishment was to stand under a fruit tree with low branches in the middle of a lake. When he tried to grab the fruit, the branches pulled away. When he bent down for a drink, the waters receded. He was put in Camp Half-Blood in place of Chiron (who Zeus suspected of being the culprit in the poisoning of Thalia's tree which protects the valley where Camp Half-Blood resides in). When outside of the Fields of Punishment when called to cover for Chiron, the food and drink would always avoid him so he cannot eat or drink. Tantalus was very strict and even restarted the Chariot Races. Tantalus stated that anyone who accidentally killed another camper will not get dessert for a week. His curse of not being able to touch food or drink eventually wore off, but Tantalus was still sent back to the Fields of Punishment (because it was revealed that Luke had poisoned Thalia's tree, not Chiron). No one was sad to see him go. *Quintus (AKA Daedalus) - Ex-staff member of the camp. Also one of the most clever men ever. He is also a demigod son of Athena who realized what Annabeth said afterwords and came to help fight the Titan army in the Battle of the Labyrinth. He sacrificed his life to deactivate the Labyrinth. *Peleus - A dragon that guards Thalia's tree after the Golden Fleece had freed Thalia from it. *Counselors - Do not officially work at Camp Half Blood, but are cabin leaders, and form the War Council. Some duties are: Scheduling events for cabin, inspecting cabins, border patrol, leading the cabin into battles, and, sometimes (like Annabeth, Luke, and Silena), they train you in activities. War Council The counselors of camp that meet when issuing a quest, a military attack or during a crisis. Camp Schedule There is no known exact schedule, but according to The Ultimate Guide, this is Percy's (which might be different for other campers) camp schedule: Notes According to the sign, the camp has moved around with Western Civilization since Greece, however, according to Daedalus, it has not been around for even fifty years, though Daedalus could have been actually referring to when he himself was a child many thousands of years ago. This is supported due to Bunker 9, it has been around since the USA's early days — mainly the American Civil War as both Greek and Roman demigods fought each other in a Demigod Civil War. Trivia *The road address, Farm Road 3.141, is the first four digits of pi (π). *Due to the magical barrier protecting the camp, precipitation and weather in the camp, (such as snow, rain, etc.) do not fall on the camp unless desired so by Mr. D. It also keeps out mortals if unneeded or for protection. *The cover name for camp is Delphi Strawberry Services (shown in the Last Olympian). *To pay their expenses, the camp grows strawberries with the help of Mr. D, who has an effect on fruit bearing vines (the only reason they do not grow grapes is because he is not allowed to by the order of Zeus as punishment). *The only mortal allowed in Camp Half-Blood is Rachel Elizabeth Dare who is the camp's host for the Oracle of Delphi. However, Percy once mentioned a pizza delivery guy entered Camp Half-Blood once by just being "really lost." *The "really lost pizza delivery guy" was later revealed to have been sent by Apollo *The campers wanted to call Zeus' Fist "Poop Pile" as it looked like a 'giant pile of deer droppings', but Chiron prohibited them, as he did not want to offend Zeus, who does not have a great sense of humor. *Unlike Camp Jupiter, there are no older demigods at Camp Half-Blood. Presumably, most campers leave after reaching a certain age (like Charles Beckendorf), while others may not make it to adulthood. *Camp Half-Blood is always in the East because in ancient times, the Greeks always existed in the Eastern part of the Roman empire. *According to Apollo in The Hidden Oracle, each cabin has around six bunk beds each, allowing each cabin to house twelve campers. **Assuming each of the twenty cabins has twelves occupants with the post Titan War Hermes cabin no longer holding as many campers, excluding the cabins of Hera (who had no demigod children) and Artemis (who’s hunters only stay on occasion), the camp can house an average of 216 demigods. See Also *Camp Jupiter *Camp Fish-Blood Category:Locations